1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the distribution of at least one presentation accessory at a display surface of goods, such as, in particular, the surface of a shelf, of shelving or the like.
In the field of department stores, it is known to use numerous presentation accessories, and in particular partition walls, or still display packs of articles
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Generally, the articles to be displayed are arranged in rows perpendicular to the greater longitudinal axis of the display surface on a portion of shelf space. The latter may be, in particular, held by means of article display racks, which may take on different shapes, such as aback rest sliding on a running track. There are several types, such as those actuated by means of a pull cord, pushed by a spring, or still fed by gravity action.
Generally, the different articles are separated by means of partition walls in order to hold the same articles on the portion of shelf space allotted thereto. The price tags are then placed usually in front of the articles by means in particular of tag holders.
Today, for the distribution of said partition walls, it is known to arrange two profiled strips, each exhibiting a T-shaped rail, the latter being positioned at the front and at the rear of the display surface of goods. The partition walls then exhibit two jaws capable of gripping at the front rail and the rear rail.
Nevertheless, this process exhibits several shortcomings. First of all, some time after first placement of said walls, the latter have a tendency to move with use, and therefore come out of parallel alignment, marring the overall impression made by the display surface.
Besides, when an operator wishes to re-model the selling surface, and in particular the arrangement of different articles, the positions of said partitions must be modified in relation to in particular the width of the new articles to be displayed.
The operator must then remove the partition walls one by one by disengaging the front and rear jaws from each of said partitions, which renders the operation cumbersome. The operator must, in particular, reach to the end of the shelf. Also, breakage is likely to occur, when dismantling the set.
Besides, when replacing these partitions, the operator must again adjust the position of the partition walls in order to restore the parallel relationship thereof. It should then be understood that this system is not satisfactory, proves a waste of time as well as costly in the long run.
Document WO 2004/112549 discloses a system for fastening accessories on a shelf. The accessory may be a partition wall and exhibits a front foot protruding downwards, intended for engaging into a channel element of the system.
The channel element is received in a front recess of the shelf dedicated to that end and extends longitudinally to the latter. The element exhibits an open channel as well as a control element, joined to the channel. The control element may adopt two positions for blocking or not, the translation of the foot of the accessory being inside the channel.
Document WO 2003/070064 relates to a single-piece profile intended for being fixed to the proximal surface of a shelf. This profile exhibits a rear mounting rail for fastening accessories such as partition walls and a front portion forming a tag holder.
Document US 2004 245197 exhibits a positioning band intended for being fastened to the proximal surface of a shell for guiding and distributing accessories, in particular partition walls.
The positioning band exhibits a formation of a spherical section as well as a finger extending upwards. The accessory, in particular, the separator, exhibits a housing provided for engaging, along an annular link, with the formation, as well as a finger being provided for engaging into the finger of the band and locking the separator thereto.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a device for the distribution of at least one presentation accessory which remedies the shortcomings aforementioned and in particular enables easy and quick arrangement, and possible re-arrangement, of the presentation surfaces.
Another aim of the invention is to provide a device for the distribution of at least one presentation accessory also incorporating the presentation functions of price tags.
Another aim of the invention is to provide a device for the distribution of at least one presentation accessory ensuring the parallelism of the presentation accessories.
Another aim of the invention is to provide a device for the distribution of at least one presentation accessory whereof the placement does not depend on the shape of the support, and in particular the width of the front edge of a shelf, forming said display surface of goods.
Other aims and advantages of the invention will appear in the following description, which is given only by way of example, and without being limited thereto.